Complicado
by LadyMilo13
Summary: Comprender a Mello, puede ser mas complicado para Near que cualquier otra cosa y definir entre el mismo, Matt y Mello quien puede ser la victima, lo confunde aun mas. Es un pesimo Summary, pero la historia vale la pena... supongo :D


**Disclaimer: **_Los personajes de Death Note no son de mi propiedad… bueno tal vez Mello XD pero los demás le pertenecen a Tsugumi Ouba y Takeshi Obata… (Por ahora) Jaja._

_Espero que disfruten esta historia que hice, es realmente la primera que hago sobre Death Note, así que si distorsiono un poco a los personajes, mil disculpa, toda mi vida escribí sobre Saint Seiya y me siento como niña nueva en esto. Esta dedicada a todas las fans de Matt, de Mello y de Near._

**Complicado**

**By: Lady Milo13**

**_______________________________________________________________________________  
**

Solo preguntare, ¿Por qué eres tan complicado Mello? Hace mucho tiempo que he descubierto tus facetas y ahora actúas como si esas facetas que yo descubrí fueran unas mentiras y ¿Por qué tendrías que haberme mentido? No es como si yo fuera a hacerte daño después de ello, no es como si alguna vez hayas temido a mi respuesta o al que hare, no es como si tu, el gran Mello que todo lo puede y todo lo hace, tuviera que dudar o temer.

Y yo en cambio si tengo miedo, pero ambos sabemos que jamás te lo diré o demostrare, a pesar de ser rivales, somos muy parecidos Mello, tu y yo somos orgullosos, pero hasta en nuestro orgullo también somos diferentes… Bueno, hasta yo mismo me puedo complicar en entenderme si de ti se trata, Mello ¿Qué me has hecho? La lógica para mi se volvió incoherente y mis rompecabezas tardan en ser completados o lo que es peor, no puedo terminarlos, y los juguetes solo sufren el impetuoso ataque de rabia, al ser lanzados al otro lado de la pared, gracias a la increíble molestia que siento en no poderte entender, en no poderte controlar.

_Relájate, ¿por qué gritas?  
Repósate, todo ya fue hecho antes.  
Y si sólo pudieras dejarlo pasar,  
verás.  
Me gustas como eres,  
cuando estamos viajando en tu auto,  
y hablamos uno con el otro.  
Pero has cambiado._

Y yo que nunca he experimentado tantas sensaciones negativas en poco tiempo, me es difícil poder aparentarlo, ya todos se han dado cuenta de mi ineficiente auto-control, todo por que no te puedo entender, eres un maldito.

¿En tan poco tiempo has dejado de amarme? ¿O me has mentido todo este tiempo? ¿Qué necesidad tenias? ¿Alguien más ocupo tu mente?

Y si mis preguntas resultan acosadoras, deberías ver este acalorado procedimiento en que mi sangre aumente su temperatura hasta sentirla en estado de ebullición y mis sentidos solo te perciben a ti, desde tu agobiante olor y sabor a chocolate, hasta la textura y suavidad de tu piel y la energía inagotable de tus ojos azules, y tu voz, tu voz aterciopelada, parecida a la de un felino seduciendo y enloqueciendo a quien te aprecia, como yo, y al mismo tiempo, tan fuerte y penetrante como un escorpión, clavando su aguijón y envenenando el alma de quien te escucha.

Oh Mello, si tuviera que definirte en una sola palabra, esa seria fatal, eres fatalmente atrevido, hermoso y complicado, complicado para todos, incluso para mi, yo quien te estudio noche y día como si de ti fueses la materia más importante de mi vida, como si al besarte y abrazarte realizara un examen de lo que mi vida y futuro dependerá si no lo apruebo, estudiarte es mi vida Mello, y aun así, no puedo aprobarte, no puedo por que simple y sencillamente no me lo permites.

_Alguien más alrededor de todos los demás.  
Miras tu espalda como si no te pudieras relajar.  
Intentas estar tranquilo, luces como un tonto para mí.  
Dime._

Hace ya atrás 4 meses, tu y yo en un día cualquiera, me acabas de dar una paliza inmerecida, por el motivo de cual todos sabemos, te he vencido de nuevo en el examen general y en vez de tomar las cosas pasivamente e intentar solucionar la manera de convertir esa A- en una A, prefieres golpearme y amenazarme de que no se me ocurra volver a intentar ganarte, pero claro, yo sin intención de hacerlo lo hago, ¿será tu propia Karma, Mello? ¿O es que yo de verdad lo estoy haciendo apropósito inconscientemente para provocarte? Aunque el precio sean tus golpes y tu desprecio, debo admitir que me gustaba tener tu atención a todas horas, aunque sea de una manera muy negativa.

Pero ese día, quizás por fortuna mía, quizás sea la nueva colonia que me regalaron y estrene ese día, o quizás sea por el simpe hecho que estabas harto de golpearme, que me tomaste de los hombros y me besaste. Ahí pude comprobar la teoría de Matt, que de tanto chocolate que consumes Mello, tu boca debe saber a el, y efectivamente, sabes a chocolate, y amargo, y debo decir que la simple golosina la puedo rechazar, pero en tu boca había un ingrediente extra que hacia que el sabor a esa golosina no fuera nada desagradable, al contrario, era un éxtasis y tan hechizante que apenas y podía recordar mi nombre… esperen, lo he olvidado en este momento… ah si, es Near.

Pero yo debo aclarar algo, tú me causabas la más grande indiferencia, no significabas mas que un segundón que pisaba mis talones pero nunca mi pie entero, y ese día que me besaste y me dijiste con esa voz que amaría escuchar en las mañanas mientras despierto:

- Near, estoy enamorado de ti -

Ese día hiciste algo en mi que no podía explicar, claro que en el momento en que asimilaba aquella noticia tuya, yo me portaba contigo de lo mas distante e indiferente, si de por si tu y yo nunca fuimos muy unidos, mas que nunca te resultaba difícil acercarte a mi, claro, yo no te lo permitía y en este tiempo conocí a un Mello depresivo y sumiso, a un Mello que juro que odie conocer, sabia que te lastimaba, pero jamás hice nada por remediarlo y tu jamás te quejaste por eso, dejaste las cosas como estaban, ¿Por qué Mello? ¿Por qué cometimos ese error tú y yo?

_Por qué debes hacer las cosas tan complicadas?  
Veo, la forma en que actúas como si fueras otro  
me frustra.  
La vida es como tú.  
Y caes y avanzas y paras.  
Y tomas lo que obtienes y lo conviertes en honestidad.  
Y prométeme que nunca encontraré que estás fingiendo.  
No, no, no._

Y entonces el tiempo seguía su curso, y nosotros dos, muriéndonos por vernos y hablarnos, yo claro, no lo aceptaba, ni lo aceptare nunca, pero como por arte del destino, un trabajo obligatorio en parejas en la cual el maestro nos unió a ti y a mi, nos volvió a juntar, pero que a regañadientes aceptamos realizar.

Solos, tu y yo en la biblioteca de la Wammy's House, sentía como mi felicidad regresaba al ver como toda tu atención recaía en mi, discutiendo y desaprobando todos mis puntos de vista e ideas, y yo, claro jamás aceptare las tuyas, por que las tuyas están ¡ERRONEAS! Y a ti, hacerte entender esa palabra era como gritarle a la vida suicidio… me gustan los suicidios.

El libro grueso, color verde y de pasta dura que estábamos leyendo se estampa en mi cabeza por obra tuya y por un arrebato de furia, yo solo me sobo la parte dañaba y te miro tranquilamente, era como la 15º vez que discutíamos y eso era por que yo te hacia ver tu error y tu no lo aceptabas.

- Hasta cuando… ¿Hasta cuando Near?... ¿Hasta cuando vas a dejar de hacerme sentir un tonto, miserable y perdedor? –

Tu pregunta, acompañada de unas lagrimas sinceras que recorrían tu rostro, me taladraron el corazón como una aguja en un cojín, y fue entonces que sentí la necesidad de abrazarte y consolarte, pero claro, tengo de iniciativa lo que tu de paciencia, y por obvias razones, no lo hice, me quede en mi lugar, mirándote llorar, por primera y única vez, Mello, el gran Mello, altivo y orgulloso, lloraba delante de su mas odiado rival.

¿Y como explicar lo que sentí en ese momento? Me sentí un anormal, un idiota, la primera persona que me ama y esta llorando por mi culpa, ¿mas peor, mas monstruosa no se podía tornar la situación?

Y entonces como adivinando lo que sentía, te levantas y corres, corres lejos de mi, de ti, de tus sentimientos, no sabia si ir tras de ti o quedarme ahí tirado en el suelo como es imbécil que soy y dejar las cosas como estaban. Termine haciendo las dos, comenzando por quedarme ahí tirado, pensando en como actuar en el momento en que te vaya a buscar y termine con esta situación de una vez por todas.

_Vienes de visita sin anunciarte,  
vestido como si fueras otra persona.  
Dónde estás y dónde es, ves.  
Me estás haciendo  
reír cuando pones esa postura.  
Quítate todas tus ropas lujosas.  
Sabes que no engañas a nadie  
cuando has cambiado._

Y entonces las horas pasan y decido buscarte, en el salón de juegos, en los salones, en el audiovisual, en la cafetería, en los pasillos, en el jardín y por ultimo en tu habitación, pero en ninguno de esos lugares te encuentras y comienzo a desesperarme ¿Dónde estarás Mello?

Cuando estuve apunto de rendirme y dejar de buscarte, aparece Linda, la que cuando sabe algo nunca se calla, y se acerco a mi con una sonrisa, me saludo y comenzó a felicitarme por mis buenas calificaciones, pero la conversación dio un giro de 360º cuando pronuncie tu nombre sin querer al ver a una chica de espaldas con ropas negras y holgadas como las tuyas, pero enseguida me di cuenta que no eras tu y me relaje.

- ¿Mello? Hace poco le vi detrás de los arboles en el jardín, iba de pésimo humor y muy extraño, nos corrió a mi y las chicas de ahí donde estábamos jugando tranquilamente –

Comento molesta Linda, vaya Mello, si que sabes aparentar bien cuando lloras, pero al saber tu paradero, me despido de Linda y voy a paso rápido hacia el Jardín, cuando soy interceptado por una persona mas, un conocido tanto tuyo como mío… Matt.

- Si le buscas, ya no le encontraras ahí – Dijo Matt estirando su otro brazo y apoyándolo en el otro lado del marco de la puerta, y del lado contrario, su cuerpo se apoyaba, bloqueándome el paso.

- Entonces dime donde buscarlo –

- No le busques, solo déjalo tranquilo – Contesto serio Matt.

Me sentí apenado, Matt no era así, era mas alegre y a mi me trataba con mucha amabilidad, pero su hostilidad de ahora deber ser por que de verdad le importa Mello y le molesta que su sufrimiento sea producido por mi… te entiendo Matt, yo también me odio.

- Aunque… yo se que debería, no puedo dejarlo así Matt – Le dije, y comencé a enrollar un mechón de mi cabello entre mis dedos

- Solo déjalo tranquilo, mucho daño le has hecho, no puedo soportar verlo llorar, entiende, yo jamás le he visto llorar –

- Se que duele ver unas lagrimas en unos ojos que nunca lloraron, por eso quiero rectificar el daño –

- Near… -

- Matt… -

- Ahora no, no es el momento –

El tono de Matt se quebró, parecía querer llorar también, pero se contuvo, entonces otro hueco se abrió, pero ahora en mi estomago, ¿tan lejos ha llegado esto? ¿También Matt resulto herido? ¿Cuánto dolor tendría que abarcar esto para que al fin pueda solucionarlo? ¿Y al final quien será el perdedor? ¿Yo? ¿Mello? ¿Matt? ¿O los tres?

- Esta bien, hablare con el mañana – Dije finalmente.

Pude escuchar un suspiro por parte de Matt. Alzo la mirada hacia mi y me sonrió como siempre solía hacer, solo que en su sonrisa, pude ver reflejada una tristeza profunda, ¿Por qué Matt?

- Gracias Near –

- De nada –

Matt dio la media vuelta dispuesto a regresar de donde vino, pero entonces fue que lo note, en la parte izquierda de su cuello, la camisa estaba manchada de sangre, y en su piel, unas heridas de arañazos marcaban la tez de Matt, ¿Mello? ¿Acaso en tu arranque de furia fuiste capaz de lastimar a un inocente?

- ¡Matt! – Exclame sin pensarlo, por inercia, y señale su cuello

- De verdad, no es nada – Dice sin siquiera voltear a verme y agarrándose de modo que ya no le siguiera viendo la herida – Yo tuve la culpa –

- Por supuesto que no, yo debo ser quien reciba eso, no tu - ¿Por qué dije eso? ¿Soy un masoquista acaso? No, pero es que realmente, me las merezco.

- Near… Cuando Mello no quiere algo, es un no definitivo, y no hay nada que pueda declinarlo… yo le di algo que el no quería y por eso, tengo esto –

- ¿Le besaste? – Pregunte directamente, imaginándome la escena y sintiendo un cierto piquete de celos en mi interior.

Matt no contesto, solo sonrió y siguió su camino, y otra vez quede solo, sin nada a solucionar, soy un idiota y un perdedor.

_Alguien más alrededor de todos los demás.  
Miras tu espalda como si no te pudieras relajar.  
Intentas estar tranquilo, luces como un tonto para mí.  
Dime._

A la mañana siguiente, decidí irte a buscar a tu habitación y ahí estabas, acostado boca abajo, leyendo un libro comiendo una barra de chocolate sobre la cama, para mi, estabas totalmente normal, excepto los ojos hinchados y rojos que tenias, pero eso se justificaba con decir que no habías dormido bien la noche anterior, camine hacia ti, sin pedirte permiso de entrar ya que se bien que si te lo pido no me lo darás, y como esto lo hare con o sin tu aprobación, dará igual lo que hagas, por que quisieras o no, ibas a escucharme. Esta era la primera vez que aportaba una actitud determinante e iniciativa y no iba a declinarme por mi acostumbrada actitud sumisa.

Al cerrar la puerta tras de mi, volteaste y me miraste de frente, en tu semblante se notaba la sorpresa, creo que no te imaginabas que yo iría a ti.

- Mello, necesitamos hablar –

- Yo… no tengo nada que decir – Dijiste en un tono bajo y melancólico, te limitaste a sentarte sobre la cama y evitar mi mirada fija en ti, debo admitir que me pusiste las cosa fáciles, el que tu me miraras fijamente, me ponía tan o mas nervioso que yo a ti y eso me dificultaba el poder comenzar a hablarte.

- Tu no, pero yo si, tengo mucho que decirte –

- No pienso escucharte – Te levantaste de la cama e hiciste ademan de salir de tu propia habitación, pero fui rápido y te tome del brazo, deteniéndote

- ¿No piensas escucharme por que no te interesa o por que tienes miedo a lo que tenga que decirte? –

- ¿Es necesario contestar? – Me preguntaste sin mirarme, no hiciste ningún intento de zafarte de mi agarre.

- No, para mi es claro, pero quiero que sea claro para ti Mello –

- Eso ya lo se, lo que tengas que decirme, lo se –

- ¿Cómo?, ¿acaso ya te lo había dicho antes? –

- Si, tu actitud en este mes lo ha dicho todo – Ahora si te zafaste de mi agarre, pero no quisiste salir, al contrario, giraste tu rostro a mi y me miraste fijamente

- Las actitudes no demuestran nada, a veces la gente actúa sin pensar –

- A mi no me importa lo que pienses, me importa lo que sientes – Dijiste sincero.

- ¿A ti te importo Matt? –

- ¿Tratas de hacerme sentir culpable para escapar de tu culpabilidad? –

- No… -

- ¿Entonces? –

- No hay culpables Mello, solo hay victimas – Dije al fin

- ¿Y crees que tú eres una de ellas? –

- Los tres lo somos –

- No, yo soy el monstruo y ustedes las victimas, ya lo he entendido –

- Yo no dije eso, pero si te siente así… -

Y entonces, lo que esperaba, un puñetazo certero en mi rostro, me hizo perder el equilibrio y caer al piso de espaldas, un hilillo de sangre mancho mi blanca pijama, pero poco me importo, enseguida hice ademan de levantarme, pero posaste tu pie en mi pecho y me volviste a derribar, luego te dedicaste a torturarme aplastando mi pecho con el.

- Claro que me siento así, estúpido, por tu culpa y por la de el ¿Qué creen? ¿Qué yo no puedo sentir, elegir y pensar? Te informo algo Near, yo si soy un ser humano, no soy como ustedes dos, no soy tan frio e inexpresivo, ni soy alguien que todo lo tiene que ver positivamente para que las cosas negativas no le afecten, no puedo ser así, no puedo ignorar mi sentir, no puedo reemplazar el sentimiento por algo falso, no puedo ser un hipócrita – Otra vez estas llorando Mello… no, por favor, no llores.

- Nnn… – Intente decir algo, pero de mi boca solo salió un quejido, me dolía lo que me hacías Mello

- Y si a ti a Matt le importan poco lo que yo pueda decir o sentir, no hay mas remedio, yo también tendré que hacer lo mismo –

¿No importarme? Mello, ¡estoy aquí por ti! ¿Y todavía dices que no me importas?... ¿Qué no nos importas? Si hubieras visto a Matt ayer… Mello, te falta saber muchas verdades.

- Ahhh… Mello… Para – Me queje una vez mas, la sensación en mi pecho antes molesta, ahora era insoportablemente dolorosa.

- ¿Parar? ¿Pides que pare? Yo también quería que pararas de lastimarme, ¿y lo hiciste? No, ¿Por qué debo de parar yo? –

Mello, ¿acaso tan victima has sido mía? Perdóname.

Dejaste de pisarme y pronto trague bocanadas de aire y me levante, te encare, pero tu tenias la mirada sombría, el semblante en si oscurecido por un aura maligna.

- Vete Near… -

- Mello… - Estire mi brazo, quería tocarte, tocar tu rostro, limpiar tus lagrimas

- Vete por favor… o me iré yo –

No tuve mas remedio, salí de la habitación y camine por los pasillos solitario y pensativo, Mello, tenias tanta razón, que ahora siento que el único anormal y monstruo en todo esto, soy yo, si alguien merece la culpa de todo, era yo, no tu.

Y así pasaron los meses, los siguientes 3 meses, ni tu, ni yo, ni Matt, nos hablábamos entre nosotros, cada quien tomo su camino y sus propios amigos, y poco a poco, ibas recuperándote Mello, pero algo en ti no cuadraba todavía y yo por mi parte, comencé a verte de otra manera, hasta llegar a verte como te veo ahora, el dueño de todo mi ser.

_Por qué debes hacer las cosas tan complicadas?  
Veo, la forma en que actúas como si fueras otro  
me frustra.  
La vida es como tú.  
Y caes y avanzas y paras.  
Y tomas lo que obtienes y lo conviertes en honestidad.  
Y prométeme que nunca encontraré que estás fingiendo.  
No, no, no._

Mello, quisiera saber ahora que eres, en que te has convertido, ya no eres la victima, pero tampoco eres ni fuiste el monstruo, ahora tú me ignoras a mí, tus calificaciones han aumentado asombrosamente, casi logras ganarme, pasas a mi lado, ni siquiera me miras o me molestas, es insoportable verte actuar como si yo no existiera.

Mello, Mello, razón de mi vida, mi perfecto ángel de chocolate, ¿Qué me hiciste? Ahora yo soy quien sufre por ti, y tú, pareces normal, mas lleno de vida y si miro del otro lado, veo a un Matt igual de miserable que yo, ¿somos victimas también?

Es complicado, muy complicado definirlo.

Y te veo, estas caminando hacia Matt, el te mira sorprendido pero tu ibas provocativo, sonriente, con esa sensualidad característica tuya que solo tu sabes hacer y haces sin darte cuenta, sobre todo que sabes que cautivaste mi mirada y ahora me estas llamando para que me acerque, ¿me estas llamando?

No podía creérmelo, pero no desaprovecharía un llamado tuyo, no mientras pueda estar contigo y me acerque lo mas rápido pero no tan obvio y nos miraste a los dos.

- Es hora de pagar deudas – Dijiste con una sonrisa de lado

- ¿Deudas? – Pregunto Matt desconcertado, yo también lo estaba.

Entonces, sin anunciar, Mello besa delante de mis narices a Matt, este ultimo no intento detener ni un segundo a Mello y a el, tampoco se le veía la menor intensión de detenerse, no ahora, y el beso resulto tan largo, como lo suficiente para crear en mis celos mas grandes que haya podida una sola persona sentir, y entonces Mello se detiene y se separa.

- Yo te debía un beso Matt, Near, tu me debes uno a mi –

Ahora me miraste, ¿esperas que yo te de un beso? ¿Después de besar a Matt? ¿Qué demonios pretendes Mello?

- Hazlo Near, así yo podre estar tranquilo – Dijiste Mello

Esta bien, todo sea por tu tranquilidad, me acerque a ti y lo hice, te bese, por primera vez, ya que la anterior lo hiciste tu, pero por segunda vez en mi vida, soy testigo de probar el cielo en esos delgados y finísimos labios que arrasan el chocolate en segundos.

Por esos labios pierdo de nuevo la razón… ¿Cómo es que me llamo?... No importa, ignorare eso hasta que los suelte.

_Relájate, por qué gritas?  
Repósate, todo ya fue hecho antes.  
Y si sólo pudieras dejarlo pasar,  
verás._

_Alguien más alrededor de todos los demás.  
Miras tu espalda como si no te pudieras relajar.  
Intentas estar tranquilo, luces como un tonto para mí.  
Dime._

Y entonces, detengo el beso, noto que a Matt le hierve la sangre de rabia, se nota por su cara enrojecida y ese gesto de maldito que tenia en el rostro.

- Ya no nos debemos nada ahora si… adiós –

Y como viniste repentino, te fuiste, sin decir mas, ¿no nos debemos nada? Pero Mello…

- ¡L! –

Al escuchar a Mello gritar entusiasmado, Matt y yo volteamos a verlo y ahí estaba el, nuestro amado rubio, abrazando a L con una fascinación nunca antes vista.

- No puedo entenderlo – Dice de repente Matt y yo volteo a verlo

- ¿Qué cosa? –

- Acaba de besarnos a los dos… y luego se va como si nada –

- Se va a amar a alguien que no es ninguno de los dos – Le dije melancolico

- ¿Crees que tenga oportunidad con L? –

Ambos miramos de nuevo a Mello y a L juntos, L parecía muy entusiasmado con Mello, jugaba con el como si fuera una maravilla, y el detective tan famoso le extiende una barra de chocolate amargo a Mello, su favorito y este lo toma con mucha felicidad, por que L, su ídolo y alabado L le dio ese chocolate.

- Mello… - Susurre mientras te observaba

_Por qué debes hacer las cosas tan complicadas?  
Veo, la forma en que actúas como si fueras otro  
me frustra.  
La vida es como tú.  
Y caes y avanzas y paras.  
Y tomas lo que obtienes y lo conviertes en honestidad.  
Y prométeme que nunca encontraré que estás fingiendo.  
No, no, no._

Mello, jamás te entenderé, jamás entenderé esa complejidad que tienes por personalidad, pero estoy seguro de algo, sabes lo que haces y has logrado cautivar mi corazón, aunque yo no se, si yo aun tengo el tuyo.

- Eres tan… - Seguía hablando mientras te veía juguetear con L y mi mirada se agranda cuando te veo que le besas en la boca sin ningún pudor - … complicado –

**FIN**


End file.
